Kogane Hikari
Kogane Hikari 'is a lead protagonist in Shining Bright Pretty Cure. She is the leader of the group, and is very kind to people. She loves drawing. She likes studying, and usually gets As. Hikari is very intelligent, and tries to help out when the lights start flickering. Her alter ego is '''Cure Shine '(キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) and she holds the power of the light of the Tree of Hope. As the lead Cure, her power from the tree can help it revive when she has hope and faith in herself. Hikari's catchphrase is "The light of hope is the key to happiness." (光の希望は幸福への鍵です。 Hikari No Kibō wa kōfuku e no kagidesu.) ' Personality Hikari is an intelligent girl who likes to draw. She has an art studio in her house for her drawings. She loves to help others, and always is kind to everyone, but will get upset when people hurt her feelings. She thinks that people should be nice to each other. Studying is one of Hikari's hobbies. She does it in her free time occasionally, when she needs to or wants to review things. She barely does it in the summer, but during other breaks, she tries hard to make sure she knows what she's learned so far. She is incredibly nice to her best friends, Hibana, Hoshi, and Karei. Hikari plans time just to spend with them, and when they fight, they are very strong due to their friendship. After becoming Cure Shine, Hikari starts to gain more confidence and strength. She dislikes mean people, darkness, not being able to study or draw, being alone, having everything she likes to do away from her, people who bully her friends and best friends, and she oftenly doesn't eat veggies, so she is said not to be fond of them. She likes fruits, kind people, people who treat her friends well, light, drawing, studying, shopping for drawing supplies and studying books, family, yellow, pink, and gold, which are her Pretty Cure colors, and fun. Hikari is very mature, and never is seen going crazy or in fights. She wants to become a doctor, messenger, electrician, or something that can help the people of her town. She wants to do her best when the lights start to flicker. Her favorite symbols are hearts, flowers, and lights. History Before Life Becoming a Cure Getting More Cures Super Upgrade Final Battle Pretty Cure All Stars Cure Shine : '"The gleaming light of the future, Cure Shine! : ' '将来のキラリと光、キュアシャイン！ : '' Shōrai no kirari to hikari, Kyua Shain!'' Cure Shine '''(キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) is Hikari's alter ego, and the leader of the ''Shining Bright ''Cures. She is a kind, defensive warrior who has good agility. Shine always helps her Cure friends and those in danger, at it is her job to "protect the ones she loves, and the lights which give her hope." Her transformation item is the Shine Compact, and she transforms by saying, "Pretty Cure, Eternal Shine!". Transformation Attacks Super Cure Shine Transformation Attacks Items Luminesence Cure Shine Transformation Attacks Items Eternal Cure Shine Appearance Kogane Hikari Cure Shine Super Cure Shine Luminesence Cure Shine Eternal Cure Shine Relationships Etymology '''Kogane (黄金) means "Gold". This can be a reference to her alter ego's theme color, as gold is an extra of hers. 'Hikari '(光) means "Light". This is another reference to Cure Shine, as well as references to the motif and title, and her personality. Together, '''Kogane Hikari '''means "Gold Light" or "Golden Light". Trivia Gallery Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Shining Bright Pretty Cure Category:Shining Bright Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Yellow Cures